Here's to You
by FernClaw
Summary: It was the perfect party. Nothing could go wrong. The invitation were sent out and the guests had arrived. But... Where was the Birthday Girl? Gift to Shining Zephyr. Happy 17th!
1. Chapter 1

Here's to You  
A chaotic party at the least

* * *

Nicole ran about the dance hall, fixing stray silver balloons, shifting the pale blue table cloths, and inching chairs to the side so everything was symmetrical. Her hazel eyes scanned the list on her clipboard and check off a few more things with a violet pen. Fern was sitting behind the DJ booth, reading OCD; Original Character Digest. She brushed her brunette hair to the side as she watched her authoress for a moment.

"Nic, Relax. The world won't end if the room is a little out of place." Fern said with a bored tone.

"I know, I just want EVERYTHING to be perfect! Are the caterers here yet?" Nicole asked sounding worried.

"Yep, in the kitchen, making fruit salad or something." Fern replied returning to her magazine.

Nicole checked her Pirates of the Caribbean watch for the twelfth time. "Where is everyone? I said 5 sharp on the invites… Are you sure you sent them?"

Fern set down her copy of OCD, "Sent, Received, and RSVPed. Would you just chill?"

"But it's almost-"

"Daylight's saving?"

Nicole stopped and shut her mouth, "Right… oops."

At that moment the main door opened and the first guests stepped inside. Nicole's face lit up and Fern rolled her eyes. She picked up her magazine again and settled in to read '_Is your author mental? Take this easy quiz to find out!'_

Nicole bounded up to them, "Hello! Come on in!" Nicole greeted the first guests. One was tall and had black hair and blue eyes, the next was African American, and the last, the only girl, had black hair and violet eyes. Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom, and Tucker Foley gave their host a odd stare but entered despite her… perkiness. A long pause lingered between the four, only disturbed by the page turns of Fern's magazine.

"So…" Danny started.

"Where is everyone?" Tucker finished.

Nicole blushed. "Um… You're early, but don't worry!" she replied as the door opened again. Three more people entered. The first two were undoubtedly twins, their black hair shone with a blue luster. They shared dark blue eyes. The third had brown hair mostly hidden by his hat and goggles. Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, and Takuya Kanbara had arrived as well.

Nicole beamed and checked off her first six guests.

"Fern! Chaos in the kitchen!" a young auburn hair girl called from the kitchen area. Fern looked up.

"What's the problem Mira?" she called back, ignoring her author's appalled face.

"Kylan tried to cook…." That was all it took, both Fern and Nicole sprinted into the kitchen. Smoke billowed out as they ran through the double doors. The six characters stared at each uncertainly, not sure whether they should run while they had the chance.

There was a loud crash followed by shrill yelling.

"Do you think we should help?" Kouichi asked after a few long minutes.

Danny shrugged and Takuya shook his head, "We should get involved…" Kouji lectured.

"I agree with… This guy!" Tucker declared.

"It's Kouji. This is my twin brother, Kouichi and my thickheaded friend Takuya." Kouji said with a slight smile. Takuya glared at his friend.

"I'm Danny; this is Sam, my girlfriend and Tucker, my best friend." Danny said happily, gesturing to each in turn.

Nicole stormed out of the kitchen, her grey blouse was now charcoal coated. She was dragging an older boy by his long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Nic! That hurts! STOP!" He cried out, holding onto his hair.

"I said no cooking Kylan. NO COOKING! Get IT!?" she shouted shrilly.

"Got it."

"Good. Now go greet people." She told him. Kylan retreated to the other teens in the room.

"Um, Hi. Welcome to Shiny-sama's birthday celebration." He said casting a quick glace over his shoulders. Fern had emerged fro the kitchen with the girl known as Mira. The girls strode over to the DJ booth.

"Can I turn on some music Fern?" Mira asked excitedly. Her pale grey-purple eyes pleaded with the elder teen.

Fern caved, "Alright. Just no sugar-bubblegum-pop music."

Mira grinned, "Okay Fern!" She turned on the system, and the microphones squealed badly. She turned them off and selected a song from Nicole's Itunes on her laptop hooked up to the stereo system. Soon Matchbox Twenty's song, How Far We've Come was playing.

Fern rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. "It's pull." She said as Ryan Wolf grinned sheepishly and the CSI Miami team entered, Rick Stetler as well.

"Okay , CSI Miami Lab you guys are at tables 1 and 3, Danny and his friends at table 4, Takuya and his friends at table 5. " Nicole and her check list had returned. "No killing each other, 'Kay?"

The doors opened again and Vlad Masters entered. "Vlad! Good timing. You're at table 2. I hope you don't mind sitting with Tommy Oliver. He's coming a bit late."

"Who's Mr. Oliver?"

"Prefect!" Nicole beamed as she left a very confused Vlad in her wake.

She bounded over to Mira, Kylan, and Fern, who were hanging out behind the DJ booth. Coldplay's Clocks was now playing.

"Fern, it's getting late. Where's the CSI New York team and Shiny and Zeph for that matter." Nicole asked her, glancing at the door.

"Well Mac called and said they may not make it; sudden homicide. As for Zeph and the Birthday girl… I'm not sure."

"You did send them an invite right?"

Fern nodded, "Uh-huh. I know I did. I asked Zephyr in person. I said to come to the dance hall on Saturday, March 23rd."

Nicole gaped, "Fern."

"What?"

"It's Sunday…" Mira said softly.

Fern's mouth dropped open, Kylan looked shocked, and Nicole more appalled than earlier.

"Uh… Oops?" She said grinning uneasily.

The doors opened again, and Tommy entered.

"So where's the Birthday girl?" He asked, grinning.

* * *

FC: Well the party was a blow, but Happy Birthday Shiny! 17 years and still as random as ever!  
Fern: She also really appreciates the note about her on your profile.  
FC: Not now! Anywho, Happy Easter, Happy Birthday, and THANK GOD for Spring break…


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole winced. "MEETING!" she yelled, grabbed Kylan, Mira and Fern, and drug them into the kitchen. Simple and Clean was blasting throughout the dance hall.

"Okay, we have a situation. Anyway we can get a hold of Zephyr or Shiny?" Nicole asked in desperation.

Mira opened her mouth but was cut off by Nicole, "That doesn't involve time travel…."

Mira shut her mouth and pouted. "What about Skyeheart?" Kylan suggested, "We could send him to find them."

Fern stared at Kylan, "That's not a bad idea… Where is he Mira?"

Mira grinned, "Skye's in the coat closet."

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Why not?"

Silence followed.

"Okay, Go grab him and let's get going." Kylan said finally.

Then the doors opened again. A tall silvered haired male entered followed by a slightly shorter brunette male, and an auburn haired girl.

"Oooo, More guests!" Nicole exclaimed giddily completely forgetting the current situation.

The entering trio was quickly pounced by the overly ecstatic authoress.

"Welcome!"

The taller of the guys, Riku, looked a bit confused, "Um, This is Shining Zephyr's Surprise party right?"

"Yup. You, Sora and Kairi are seated at table…. Uh….seven!"

"Uh thanks…" Sora replied giving the hyper-active girl an uneasy look. They quickly shuffled away from Nicole and to their table.

"Nic!" Fern called her authoress over, "We sent Skyeheart. He'll be back-" the doors opened revealing a wet Ryoku, Zephyr, and Shiny. "Now?"

"I'm SO GLAD YOU GUYS MADE IT!!" Nicole sighed with relief. She bounded over to the DJ Booth, Push Kylan out of the way and grabbed a Microphone.

"Hey Everyone! The Guest of Honor has ARRIVED!!" She announced, the crowd erupted into various cheers of 'Happy Birthday' and shouts of happiness.

Shiny blushed, "Aww, I don't know what to say! You guys…."

"How about, Let's Get this Party on the Road!" Fern shouted over the crowd. More cheers echoed through the hall. Kylan played dance music and the party sparked to life.

"Three Cheers for Shiny! Huzzah!" Silence followed Nicole's statement… "What?"

"Go get the cake already…." Fern muttered pushing Nicole in the direction of the kitchen. Nicole scampered into the kitchen, and reappeared with a gigantic cake. It was coated in silvery icing with purple lettering which stated 'Happy Birthday Shiny-sama!!'. Seventeen unlit silver candles were place in a circle around the words.

"Okay, Zephyr? Would you do the honors and light the candles?"

Zephyr nodded eagerly and took the lighter from Mira. She lit each candle carefully and then stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Okay everyone, Happy Birthday to you…" The crowd of many characters erupted into song, singing to Shining Zephyr.

_So That's how it ends, The party was a blast, no one died and everyone (with the exception of the CSI NY crime lab) made it._

_Happy B-Day Shiny!_


End file.
